


韦恩桶

by zoides



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jason Todd
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoides/pseuds/zoides
Summary: 是韦恩桶，包含了玩小妈及孕期play，写得不好吃（





	韦恩桶

**Author's Note:**

> 是韦恩桶，包含了玩小妈及孕期play，写得不好吃（

在怀孕的第十周，杰森已经开始适应达米安时不时过来找他。毕竟布鲁斯不总是能照看一切，他要管理WE，要夜巡，要为了正义联盟的事务和战损忙得焦头烂额，于是照看一个怀孕的omega理所当然就成了最后面的事。杰森想他能够理解这些，可是他的身体却不这样想。  
这事儿发生在他确定怀孕的第二周，他乳头发涨，棉质睡衣蹭在上面都会带来刺痛。双腿间的黏腻触感提示着他进入了某个特殊时期，简直难以置信，杰森想。布鲁斯根本没时间去满足他的小小欲望，他近期住在了联盟，偶尔回来后会把杰森按在床里温柔又用力的操他。可是没用，他的发情期一直持续了一个月，并且没有停止和缓解的迹象，这好像是想把他之前用各种抑制剂压过去的发情期一口气还回去。  
杰森偷偷尝试过用按摩棒，后来是短效药物，然后结果就是老管家用温和又责备的眼神从他手里夺下来至少一打强效抑制剂，于是杰森不得不在自己的全身上下都抹上气味抑制剂去掩饰他在不间断在孕期发情的事。  
可达米安挤了进来。  
男孩的气味和布鲁斯很像。随着年龄的增长达米安变得越来越像他父亲，从脸到身材到气味，哥谭的媒体甚至管他叫小布鲁斯。  
他简直是杰森所急需这一切，替代品，带有信息素的按摩棒，能安抚他的最好药剂。在达米安把他压到一个拐角，尝试着把膝盖挤到他双腿间的时候他就悄悄的湿透了一次，男孩带着老茧的手摸上他的大腿，几乎被滑腻的触感惊呆，但紧接着达米安的语气变得跃跃欲试。“你在发情。”他语气笃定，手不安分的捏上杰森的臀尖，“是因为我和父亲的味道一样吗？”  
omega的残存意识叫嚷着让杰森赶紧跳开，可男孩握着他的腰，而且，天呐，他闻起来那么好。  
于是杰森用力吻了一口男孩的额头，他们鼻尖顶着鼻尖，“所以，”邀请的话在他的舌尖和喘息声中弹动，最后变成吞咽口水的声响，“你知道布鲁斯和超人他们在外太空对吧。”  
*

达米安推门进去的时候杰森刚刚睡醒，绸制睡裙包裹着他稍微隆起的肚子，达米安坐到了床头，娴熟的把omega揽到他的大腿上，杰森温驯地伏下去，像只柔软的兔子或者猫咪。  
“布鲁斯在联盟？”  
是个问句，但更偏向于肯定的语气，杰森知道达米安不会在他父亲有可能随时回来的状况下来找他。虽然他怀疑布鲁斯早就知道了一切，只是迫于面子或者时机没有捅开。毕竟他们之间的微妙关系从各个角度来说都是个巨大的丑闻。  
达米安模糊的嗯了一声。大概是肯定。杰森从他腿上爬起来，调转身体，脸贴近年轻人的皮带扣，他喜欢直奔主题，不夹杂过多的情感交流，更紧迫的是，他从达米安进来的那一刹那就开始偷偷的夹紧双腿，好像男孩才是让他怀孕的那个alpha。“你有点过于期待了。”达米安在他上方沉沉的出声，手抚上杰森柔软的黑发。  
“差不多。”  
皮带扣打开的声音，“把你的手放到该放的地方，蝙蝠崽。”杰森发出哼笑，他喜欢这种他能从控制狂（大的和小的都一样）里挖出一点主动权的时刻，为他们口交，或者主动骑上去，揪紧alpha的耻毛或者挠他们的后背，让他们在轻微的疼痛里把阴茎在他的喉咙或者后穴里捅得更深，他太清楚怎样才能让他快速迎来高潮。  
年轻人的内裤很快被他扯了下来，而达米安的手沿着他的腰身一路探进臀缝，隐秘的小口正在吐出滑腻的液体，“淫荡。”年轻人发出低沉的笑声，刻意把那些液体抹到杰森的后腰上。  
然后杰森含住了那根勃发的阴茎。  
达米安不可避免的吸了一口气，空闲的手揪住了杰森的黑发。观赏杰森挺着肚子为他口交一直是他的计划表上不可缺少的一项，他珍惜每一个在布鲁斯眼皮底下和杰森偷情的机会，尤其是此刻，杰森含着他的阴茎，在一次又一次的深喉中他高挺的鼻梁在达米安的耻毛中变形，因为吸进alpha的浓厚信息素而眼眶泛红，达米安揪着他头发的手有点用力过度，杰森为此发出带着点痛苦意味的闷哼，像是要窒息。而年轻点的那个好像突然起了慈悲心，他缓慢的揉搓杰森的发根，一路滑下去握上他的后颈，盖上杰森的腺体，另一只手在杰森的后穴里搅动，发出黏腻的水声，那个标记为此发红发烫，是布鲁斯留下的痕迹。  
“别碰……”杰森的嘴从他的阴茎上离开，下巴上是亮晶晶的闪光，在他孕肚还没有那么明显的时候达米安尝试过射在他嘴里，杰森咽不下去的那部分从他鼻子里和嘴角呛出来，年轻人很想再试试这么做，但这对于一个快怀孕十二周的人来说还是有那么一点过分，所以他还是让杰森抬起头，“转过去，背靠着我骑上来。”  
杰森发出一声被哽住似的呜咽，但他还是快速的爬了过去，热烘烘的龟头顶上他的穴口，杰森一边为了这个认知发颤，一边近乎本能的扶住自己的孕肚，男孩在缓慢的向里推进，温热软腻的穴肉被阴茎挤开，杰森呻吟着，尝试收缩甬道，年轻人的手更狠得掐上他的腰，杰森确信明天早上那块大概会留下淤青，  
“…再进来点…”杰森发出渴求的喘息，而男孩也不再有所保留，按住杰森的屁股整根操到底，直到把杰森顶到身体前倾。  
omega呜咽起来，他还扶着孕肚，可达米安没有保留的动作更偏向于野兽媾和，孕期荷尔蒙带给alpha的影响总是超出杰森的想象，他被达米安操得上下起伏，双手揪着床单发出哭叫，背部被达米安留下指印和咬痕，细微的痛痒骚扰着他的脊柱，让他不自觉的挺身哭泣。有好几次对方过分的动作几乎把他撞得滑出床，又被男孩抓着脚踝拉回去。“达米安……B……”水淋淋的热气在杰森脸上蒸腾，他分不清那是泪水还是口水，高潮就在他的边上，只有再一下……  
一只更为宽厚熟悉的手抚摸上了他的脊背。  
“杰森。”  
沉浸在情欲里的omega近乎惊恐地睁开了眼睛，穿着西装三件套的布鲁斯出现在了他的眼前。他看起来温和，没那么充满怒意，可……  
“父亲。”  
达米安若无其事的打了个招呼，而布鲁斯越过杰森点头作为回应。草，杰森瞪大了眼睛，他刚刚意识到他大概钻进了这父子俩的圈套，怪不得布鲁斯从来没发现过他和达米安的隐秘关系，现在看起来他们父子俩可能早就在私底下达成了同盟，而杰森就是被他们使用出卖的可怜性玩具。  
“操——”杰森挣扎起来，可达米安抓住他的腰又狠狠的往里顶了一下，于是他的脏话变成了泣音，而布鲁斯在他面前握住了omega的下巴，“你在沉迷，”他用一种失望又诱哄的语调说，“你喜欢和达米安做爱对不对？因为他是我的儿子，我们两个的信息素近乎一样，你会在他身上叫我的名字吗？”  
杰森眨了眨眼，泪水正在他眼眶里聚集，剧烈的羞耻和快乐让他想立刻藏起来，可布鲁斯在他面前，强迫他直视哥谭王子那双漂亮的钢蓝色眼睛，“你会帮达米安怎么做？”布鲁斯抚摸过他的侧脸，哄骗似的叹息，“你愿意为daddy也这么做吗？”  
杰森只能用嘴解开了今天第二个alpha的裤子，布鲁斯的阴茎贴在他的脸上，杰森侧过头去舔舐坚硬的柱身，品尝着咸涩的盐味。布鲁斯抓着他的头发，一寸一寸操进杰森的喉咙，直到omega的口腔被塞得满满，不知道该怎么呼吸，剧烈的雄性气味从舌头上淌出来，弄得杰森只能发出溺水般含混的呜咽。同时高潮又在他盆骨附近集聚起来，达米安用力掐上后腰两侧，以此为支点将自己捣得更深，杰森只能将全部注意放在别动用牙齿咬到布鲁斯上。他在年轻人几次用力抽插后变得泪水涟涟，嘴唇以一种疲惫无力的姿势张开，连布鲁斯的耻毛都被他的口水沾湿，杰森就快要高潮了。布鲁斯善解人意的把性器从他嘴里拔出来，改换成小幅度拍在他的侧脸，杰森只能呻吟着探出舌头，猫一样有一下没一下地舔弄，“你真够——”，达米安咒骂了一声，握着他的腰射在他体内。达米安闭上眼睛好像休息，剧烈的呼气令omega汗毛倒竖。杰森没法完全看清两个alpha的情况，他的眼眶里还都是泪水，根本不知道这对父子是否有所交流，他呆呆趴伏着，心里思考这到底是怎么回事。可布鲁斯钳住他的胳膊，把他拉到了自己的怀里，“没事的，杰森,”年长的男人缓声说道，“深呼吸。 ”杰森用力吐出一口气。高潮的余韵尚未散尽，他被拽着坐到布鲁斯的身上，在他还没完全反应过来的时候那根沾满他唾液的阴茎直直捅入。布鲁斯在他的脖颈上深深吸气，又张口吮出小片的红。达米安在他身后盯着他们。他感觉得出来。年轻人探照灯般的视线落在脊背，让杰森难堪得想躲到床下。他在布鲁斯怀里因为羞耻哭得无比糟糕，而布鲁斯还在抚摸他平滑的孕肚。用力操进他的屁股里，布鲁斯的阴茎大且沉，很容易就贯到最深处，他俩的连接处也为此挤出白浊。  
达米安贴了上来，男孩半勃起的阴茎抵在他的脊柱最下面，杰森头皮发麻，他大概知道刚才这对父子又交流了点什么，不行，不行，他扭动起来，试图从夹缝间逃走，达米安按着他的肩膀发出嘘声，而布鲁斯仿佛被这个场景逗乐。  
“坦诚，杰森。”  
布鲁斯亲昵的揉着他的大腿外侧，他做这一切的力道却轻柔得仿佛羽毛划过皮肤，假如杰森没有听出他声音里的命令意味，他大概不会只凭着一些抚摸就在这父子俩面前完全敞开。  
更年轻的那个韦恩正在他后面，手臂绕过来，用粗糙的手指抹去他嘴边的精液，发出嘘嘘的宽慰声，杰森在年轻人的安抚下扭过头发出啜泣，达米安这才发现原本代表男性的喉结在他怀孕的状态下变得模糊不清。杰森像个精致的玩偶。这个念头在他脑内一闪而过，他怀孕后变得温驯，更多了女性身体肉感。达米安伸手摸上他的后背，用眼神询问布鲁斯他是否能加入进来一起占有杰森，布鲁斯点了点头，抬起杰森的屁股，用手指头把后穴又撑出一小片地方，“慢一点，”他命令到，“杰森会受不了。”  
杰森发出惊恐的哀鸣，可他没法挣脱，另一个龟头顶了上去，缓慢的向里推进，杰森只能张大嘴巴，最糟糕的事情正在发生，布鲁斯用手指头拨弄他的乳头，又换上唇舌舔舐，直到杰森完全放松，艰难的接纳下另一根粗大的阴茎。  
他们两个一起动了起来，杰森感觉自己要从中间被完全撕裂，精水从他软趴趴的阴茎中流出，又被尽数抹到肚子上，他被使用的彻彻底底，达米安咬上他的耳朵，嘀咕着要让他在完全昏死过去之前多高潮几次，而布鲁斯的声音同时划过他的耳边，“看看你，杰森，这么淫荡。”他笑起来，“一个小荡妇。”


End file.
